


the capain can't swim?

by Just-another-evil-immortal (Just_an_evil_immortal)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Hange teaches Levi how to swim, Levi Swears, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, rated teen and upfor swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_an_evil_immortal/pseuds/Just-another-evil-immortal
Summary: surprisingly (or unsurprisingly) Levi can't swim. Hange teaches him
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë
Kudos: 12





	the capain can't swim?

Levi had just sat down on the newly built pier with a good book and started reading when someone ran past him and paused just before the water.

“We gotta swim in it” Hange said.

“What?” levi asked.

“We gotta swim in it” they repeated louder and started taking off their shirt and pants.

“Do whatever you want foureyes” he said and drank some tea.

“I think you didn’t understand” they said and turned to him “WE need to swim in it”.

“Why?” Levi asked, already annoyed.

“Because it’ll be fun” hange said “we could ask the kids too, swimming in this big lake is so exciting”.

“It’s not a lake”

“Yeah but you get where I’m going right”.

He glared at his friend.

“Oh come on, at least go in to your knees” they said while pouting.

he sighed and put away his book “if you leave me alone then”.

“Of course” they said while Levi took off his shoes and cuffed his pants up above his knees.

“Isn’t this great?” Hange said, letting themselves fall backwards into the water and floating a bit while Levi was still hesitant to go past his ankles.

“It’s okay,” he said.

Hange went from floating to sitting in the water, the water reached their collarbone.

“You promised you’d go to at least your knees” they said.

Levi groaned and came closer to them, they got up and went deeper into the water to where they couldn’t stand anymore. Levi was meanwhile knee deep in the water now.

“maybe a little more?” Hange asked.

Levi crossed his arms “no” he said.

Hange pouted and swam closer to him where they could stand again “Oh come on, you’re already in and the water isn’t cold”.

Levi stayed stern on his opinion while Hange started making puppy eyes again.

“Will you stop annoying me if I come in deeper”

Hange nodded excitedly and Levi went in farther until the water was around his hips, he was starting to look a little worried.

“Don’t worry” Hange said “There’s probably nothing that will hurt when you step on it here.”

Levi looked uncomfortable still, Hange decided to try and cheer him up by making him laugh. They grabbed his arm and pulled him down into the water.

Instead of coming up and laughing, or at least yelling at them he just stayed underwater for a second and then started helplessly waving his arms while trying to get above the water.

Hange was shocked and immediately grabbed him and pulled him up.

“You okay?” they asked worriedly.

For a few seconds Levi was just catching his breath and Hange could feel his heart beat going very fast while he was still kinda hanging in their arms.

Suddenly he turned around and pushed them into the water.

“Are fucking insane” he yelled “i could have drowned”

“The water is like a meter deep here” they said defensively “and how should I have known you can’t swim”.

“If you’re as smart as people say you could have put that great mind of yours to use and thought about how there are no lakes or rivers in the underground where I, incidentally, am from”.

Hange was guiltily shrinking into the water.

“I mean Erwin coulda tought y-...” Levi stomped off before they could end the sentence. He grabbed his shoes and went into the harbour building where they heard him yell at another person -probably Yelena-.

Hange pushed themselves back and went into the floating position again. They thought of a way to apologize to Levi, He’d probably stay angry for the day so they had to wait until the next day. 

“Hey Levi” Hange said excitedly.

Levi slowly moved his head to look at them “what?” he asked with hostility in his voice.

“I wanted to apologize” They said “for yesterday”.

Levi sighed “accepted”.

“Really?!” they asked excitedly.

“Yes” he said, sounding annoyed.

“Ok good because I prepared something to apologize”

“please don’t”

“Yes, I’ll teach you how to swim,” they said, grabbing his arm trying to drag him out of his chair.

“Leave me alone foureyes” he said, sounding more annoyed than angry.

“Please” Hange said “It’ll be fun and you won’t have such an embarrassment again”

“I wouldn’t have had that in the first place if you would have just left me alone”

Hange did their best puppy eyes “I know and I’m trying to apologize with this” they said.

Levi rolled his eyes “you’ve got one hour” he said and gave into Hange pulling him away from the chair. They went from the pier to the beach where Sasha and Mikasa were swimming, well Mikasa was swimming, Sasha on the other hand was trying to catch something she had seen in the water.

“I’ll get you” Sasha yelled and dived headfirst after whatever she had spotted.

“There’s sharp stones in there Sash” Mikasa said “be careful”.

“Haha” Sasha said and held up a big crab “gotcha, I’ll tell Niku we’ll eat crab today” she said and stormed out of the water.

“Hi commander, hi captain” she said while walking past Hange and Levi.

Mikasa seemed amused.

“Okay, I learned swimming after my mom showed me the basics on land and then my brother threw me into a lake and I just kinda had to figure out how it works,” Hange said

“We won’t do that,” Levi said.

“Can you not swim captain?” Mikasa asked “maybe ask Connie, he loves swimming”.

“I’m good,” he said.

“Yep, he has me as a teacher” hange said pointing at themselves. 

“I’d say we just go in and I’ll show you” they said and started taking off their pants and shirt again.

Levi groaned, took off his shirt and cuffed his pants up to his knees again.

Hange ran into the water and Levi followed them hesitantly. They were at the same depth they had been the day before when Hange stopped.

“Okay” they said and sat down “I’ll show you the movements first”.

First they showed him the hand movements and then the leg movements.

“Now we’ll put it together” they said and swam a little bit “See, not hard”.

Levi tried to do what Hange had done and immediately sunk again. Hange wanted to save him again but this time he got up again. He looked horrified just as the day before.

“Maybe we’ll try them in the dry first” Hange suggested while levi rubbed the water from his face.

“Fine” he said and they went to the beach again.

Hange laid on their stomach and showed Levi the movements again. He laid next to them and did the same. Mikasa was getting out of the water and chuckled a bit at the sight.

“Shut up Ackerman,” He said.

“I didn’t say anything,” she said.

“Are you ready now?” Hange asked.

Levi sat up “I guess so” he said.

“If not I’ll help you,” Hange said.

They both went into the water again and Levi first started doing the hand movements and then repelled his feet off the ground, Hange put their hands under his stomach to keep him from sinking until his movements were more or less in tune.

They slowly retreated while Levi got more panicked but kept moving.

“I’m doing it foureyes” he yelled a little shaky “I’m swimming”.

“Whohoo captain” Someone yelled from the beach, most of the kids and even Onyankopon and Yelena were standing on the beach, some were even clapping.

“Fuck you guys I’m swimming” Levi yelled and swum further out “I’m doing it” he yelled again.

“Levi not so fast” Hange said and swum after him.

“fuck you too foureyes, I’m actually doing it”

“You just learned it don’t swim so far out” Hange said “it’s getting deep here”.

Levi paused and looked into the water he was swimming in, his eyes widened as he sank like a stone once again, Hange shrieked and divided after him.

They grabbed him and pulled him to the shallow water again.

“I did it” he said, less excited “for two minutes”.

“i Think if you keep practicing you can do it longer than that,” Hange said laughing.

“Hopefully,” Levi said, this time actually smiling.

“I’ll teach you, captain,” Connie said.

Levi sighed smiling and splashed water at the kids.


End file.
